


Copacabana -Caza furtiva, locura efímera-

by Mitsuryouku



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuryouku/pseuds/Mitsuryouku
Summary: El hechizo de "Reveillon" se abre paso en aquella noche particular, permitiendo que la magia ocurra: sólo por una única vez se entregarían, fundidos en la luz de los últimos minutos del año, embebidos de pasión. / NO YAOI, MiloxShaina.>Drabble para #DesafíoReggaetonero, de la página "Es de fanfics".





	Copacabana -Caza furtiva, locura efímera-

Un roce.

Un roce súbito, tácito, imperceptible.

Un solo segundo fue todo lo que él necesitó para acercarse, para dejar salir toda su masculinidad, para retomar la cacería que había pausado minutos antes en pos de unos minutos de descanso. Pero Milo sabía que había funcionado a la perfección: ella volvía hacia él, tironeando de los hilos invisibles que había atado con anterioridad.

Copacabana era el paraíso perfecto y “Reveillon” la excusa. Un vestido blanco, modesto, conteniendo aquel cuerpo apretado, torneado, perdiéndose en la locura de aquella noche de fiesta, escondiendo la moralidad con pretextos borrosos y poco firmes; excusas con aroma a alcohol, descontrol salvaje al sacudir la cadera, al tirar por la borda el cansancio y levantar los brazos en una invitación poco delimitada.

El escorpión sonrió como sólo él sabía y respondió a la señal de aquel dedo que tocaba su torso desnudo, paso a paso gozando de la compañía de aquella mujer peligrosa; y ella se regocijó: la comisura de sus finos labios ajenos se encorvó, aquella lengua viperina brindándoles cobijo y humedad en una actitud digna de una mujer poseída por el espíritu incontenible de la luna llena, de la perdición del año que estaba a punto de acabar, como si fuera la excusa perfecta para perderse, para entregarse a la locura de la pasión.

La espalda de Shaina se encontró con un rápido cobijo, con la calidez ocasional que estaba buscando, Milo tomándola de las caderas e intentando llevarla a través de la música. Cada movimiento levantaba algo de arena, y aquel contorneo circular de ella sólo le provocaba los más bajos instintos, todos esos que su naturaleza puramente erótica le impedía contener. Aquel perreo, aquel tintineo descarado de sus partes bajas hacía que se eleve hasta el máximo: se volvía loco, era preso del ritmo exclusivo y sensualmente elusivo de Shaina… y sabía que jamás sería suya. Él sólo era un aperitivo y oscilaba entre sus dedos como tal, a punto de ser degustado, devorado y desechado… Pero maldita sea, _cómo le gustaba_.

Bajo la luna, bajo la locura, todo lo prohibido salía a la luz.

Todo resonaba gracias a la piel, gracias a la sensualidad desbordante, a la química de la brujería. Luz de luna, blanco perfectamente impuro y carnal, blanco diabólico y mentiroso en un ritual de apareamiento sin rumbo, sin comienzo ni final. Se perpetuaría en sus recuerdos, para siempre, respaldado por el vapor del mar, de la sal de una herida que nunca fue, pero que sangró por la presión de lo que podría haber sido.

La agonía del deseo, el goce inaudito, la locura del roce y el tacto, en una explosión sin igual.

Una mentira piadosa, tan devota que se volvía impura al apoyar ambos cuerpos entre sí.

El hechizo exótico, ese mismo que sólo ocurría una vez al año, había hecho estragos entre ellos, y los cabellos verdes de la joven se sacudían al igual que sus caderas, los fuegos artificiales explotando al igual que ambos, jadeantes, sudorosos, sin fuerzas. Un clímax de colores, de luces… de sonidos, de una multitud descontrolada ante la celebración de un nuevo comienzo. Un inicio que no valía la pena ensuciar con reparos de lo pasado, de una negación, de algo que jamás debería comenzar.

Y tras un último segundo, tras un angustioso suspiro de aclamación, Milo supo que otra vez había llegado el momento de acariciar la libertad: bailaría para siempre en el interior de aquella única mujer que alguna vez pudo controlarlo.

O mejor dicho, de la única vez en la que valió la pena dejarse controlar.


End file.
